1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a no-sit snowboard binding and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to be mounted from a standing position onto a snowboard with a no-sit snowboard binding.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of binding systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, binding systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of securing a user to a snowboard are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,068 to Donovan discloses a quick-action adjustable snow boot binding mounting.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,689 to Carpenter et al. discloses a snowboard binding system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,924 to Barci discloses a hard shell boot snow board bindings and system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,202 to Miller discloses a snowboard release binding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,455 to Bogner et al. discloses a sporting board with two boot bindings.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a no-sit snowboard binding that allowing a user to be mounted from a standing position onto a snowboard.
In this respect, the no-sit snowboard binding according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to be mounted from a standing position onto a snowboard.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved no-sit snowboard binding which can be used for allowing a user to be mounted from a standing position onto a snowboard. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.